


barden royalty

by Lexi_the_ladybug



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_the_ladybug/pseuds/Lexi_the_ladybug
Summary: This is my first fic like ever and I totally suck at summeries so your just gunna have to read it!





	

The Mitchell twins were considered barden royalty. No more than fifteen minutes apart the girls were extremely close. Stacie, being the older of the two, was bardens princess, she had practically ever boy and some females falling for her, while beca was bardens badass, nobody messed with her unless they had a death wish. Beca had girls fawning over her all the time but she had her eyes on a certain blonde, Aubrey Posen. Except the problem was that, Aubrey Posen hated beca's guts, or at least that's what she showed. Aubrey was a total nerd and lived for straight A's but never backed down from a fight. But back to beca and Stacie, they were the dynamic duo, never one without the other that's why Stacie was currently freaking out looking for beca. 

"Aubrey! " Stacie was relived when the blonde slowed down so she jogged a little catching up to the blonde. "Have you seen beca? I can't find her anywhere I'm really worried.." 

"Why would I have seen her? I rarely speak to her" both girls heard a slam to a door and muffeled yelling, Stacie quickly realizing it was beca who was yelling darted towards Tue sound with Aubrey not far behind her. When the girls got to the young brunette she had jesse Swanson pushed up against a locker with her forearm pressed against his throat. 

"If I ever fucking hear you talk about my sister like that ever again," beca smirked glancing at the front of Jesse's pants. " you won't be able to have kids." She pressed harder against his throat before letting him go. Smirking as she watched him scramble away from her, she noticed Stacie and Aubrey standing a few feet away, Stacie having a fond smile on her face and Aubrey with a light blush to her cheeks. "Posen" she nodded at the blonde before turning to her twin. "Ready to go Stace?"   
XxX  
"Stacie?! Where's my football hoodie?? " 

"In your dresser!"

"I looked there!" Stacie huffed stomping into beca's room her hair only half curled.she walked over to beca's open dresser and pulled out beca's hoodie. "Your magic! I justed looked there Stace, I swear!" Stacie just rolled her eyes at her sister and went back into her room to finish getting ready.tonight was the homecoming game, beca had to sit out this round because of her behavior towards the other players who fancied Stacie. Stacie had a date with Emily junk tye newby of garden high. She had immediately became close to the twins something only one other girl could do and that was a transfer student from Australia, fat Amy (so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back) she had immediantly won over beca with her humor and Stacie as well. Emily was a tall brunette that immidiantly brought life to a room. That's what made her catch Stacie's eye, she smiled at everyone she was kind of like a puppy. She idolized beca, fascinated by the mixes the short girl could make, the two would often sit in beca's room creating "master pieces" as beca called them. 

Stacie stepped out of her room hair perfectly curled flowing down her back.she was wearing a light purple dress with lace covering the top and trim of the dress. She was wearing light purple heels that made her taller, even if she didn't need them. 

"Beca! Were gunna be late!" 

"Hold your fucking horses woman I'm coming" beca stepped out of her room with her hair curled and the top half her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. She was wearing light make up and had traded out her ear spikes for light blue diamond eating, her dress was a light aqua and made her eyes really pop. Under her dress she was wearing blue converse shoes. When Stacie noticed beca's shoes she rolled her eyes and let out a snicker. 

"You look beautiful becs, Aubrey's jaw is gunna hit the floor when she sees you. " a deep blush spread across beca's cheeks and neck.

"Shut up" Stacie just smirked and grabbed her sisters hand dragging them towards the front door and to Emily's car, well Emily's brothers car. She couldn't drive yet.   
XxX   
When beca and Stacie walked through the front doors of the gym all eyes were on them . a lot of people shocked to see beca in a dress but snickered once they saw her shoes. Aubrey's jaw dropped at the sight of beca, her best friend Chloe Beale had to physically shut her mouth.  
"Bree honey, your gunna catch flies" a deep blush covered Aubrey's cheeks and the tips of her ears as she watched beca move towards the punch bowl leaving Stacie with Emily. Beca was obviously bored, she didn't wanna walk up to Aubrey because she knew she would start stuttering, Aubrey looked beautiful she was wearing a simple black dress with her hair loose in waves down her shoulder. Beca's crush was getting out of hand and she knew it, Aubrey could never return her feelings. Beca wasn't paying attention to the blonde currently walking up to her.   
"Hey Mitchell" 

"Posen" beca's attention was taken away from the blonde when she heard her sister raise her voice to beca's team mate tom. 

"I don't wanna dance with you tom I already have a date"

"What's the dyke gunna do? She can't please you like I will." Emily looked ready to cry at being called a dyke, beca lost it she clenched her fist crushing the plastic solo cup she was holding making red punch spill out on the floor, beca marched her way to the drunken asshole and tapped on his shoulder. She smiled when tom turned, she raised her fist to his face andpunched him hard enough to make him stagger back. 

"Don't fucking touch my sister, or her girlfriend and let me tell you this asshole, Emily could please Stacie more than your tic tac dick ever could," beca stepped towards the boy takinging pleasure watching him take a step back "if I ever, ever see you near Stacie, Emily, matter fact any girl while I'm around I will make sure you can never have kids, do you understand me?" Once the boy nodded she smirked turning around only to be met with darkend green eyes. The eyes that polluted her dreams. 

"Beca that was so cool, and so hot" Aubrey sick of being afraid to make a move on her long time crush slid her arms around beca's waist pulling the shorter girl closer. She took victory in the fact that beca didn't move away but closer to her. "Do you know how long I've wanted to kiss you? Watching you beat up boys barely flinching when you punch them." 

"What's stopping you Posen?" Beca smirked wrapping her arms around the blondes neck glad for the extra inch her shoes gave her. 

"Nothing, absolutely nothing" with that Aubrey pulled beca closer until their lips met into a soft but passionate kiss. Beca could hear the cat calls coming from her twin and Emily, she just stuck up the middle finger continuing to kiss Aubrey Posen, the girl of her dreams.


End file.
